ToonTown: Into the Tooniverse
by JayJayBird28
Summary: Mickey and the gang are just trying to live normal lives But what can they do? They are toons hardwired with the most unusual luck. The Disney company has trusted them for the past 90 years to keep it together, but they can't help life. Join them as they juggle fame and normal lives. A collection of short stories featuring characters from across the Disney and Pixar universe!
1. Minnie's Big Scare

"No!" Minnie and Daisy shriek, clutching each other as they watch the scene unfold on the box. Daisy had dropped the bucket of freshly popped popcorn all over Minnie's pink leather couch. At the moment, however, Minnie could care less. She could not stop staring at the horrid sight before her. Minnie and Daisy gaze wide-eyed at Minnie's heart shaped television. They watch in horror as Janessa Quack dumps her long time boyfriend, Arnold Dugane.

Minnie was not always a fan of reality TV, but the Secret Life of Quack Street had become the talk of the town. Minnie is in her pink satin nightgown with two small matching bows on each ear. She is wearing pink bunny slippers to keep her feet warm. Daisy has her hair in curlers and a black charcoal face mask neatly splattered on her face. She has on a purple crop top with puffy sleeves and a matching pair of yoga pants. Her slippers are also purple, which she had bought to match Minnie's.

"This isn't over Janessa!" Arnold Dugane stomps his webbed feet, "You can break up with me but I'm still the star of the next film!"

"I'm so scared!" Janessa makes air quotes, "I'm the star here and I have over a million followers on ToonGram!"

Daisy raises an eyebrow and scoffs, "What a joke! You and I have over ten million." Minnie hits her best friend and Daisy simply shrugs in response.

"Ugh. I can't... like... BELIEVE him! He is so, like, infuriating!" Janessa rolls her eyes, her diamond earrings and solid gold bangles sparkle in the light, "There is no way I am, like, doing this movie with him. But for my fans, I am going to make sure he is BANISHED from the movie industry. FOR GOOD."

The credits for the show start to roll and Minnie and Daisy relax. Minnie had almost forgotten to breathe she was so shocked. Janessa and Arnold were the power quack team. They had been together as children, and rose to stardom as children. She can't help but panic, messing with her ring finger. What if her and Mickey ended up like Janessa and Arnold? What would she do with out him? Through all of her worry, she hadn't been listening to a thing Daisy was saying.

"And I would HATE that, ugh!" Daisy crosses her arms and legs with a scowl. She finally looks over at Minnie, and notices her in a daze, "Minnie what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Minnie peaks up, "Oh nothing. I'm okay."

Daisy glares at Minnie for a second before shrugging, "Okay! Well I'm going to go wash this off my face! Oh and I'm going to need to borrow your bubble bath. And a towel. And some feather moisturizer for after!"

"Feather moisturizer?" Minnie raises an eyebrow, "Daisy I'm a mouse not a duck!"

"So?" Daisy asks.

"I don't own feather moisturizer! I would never use it."

"But I would!" Daisy groans, "I only come over once in a while. You would think you would be more courteous!"

Daisy trudges up the stairs defeated while Minnie is left on the couch to scowl at the mess she had to clean, "Try once a day."

Minnie sings a little tune while she begins to clean, letting out a yawn here and there. She picks up the two empty soda cans, picks up the popcorn and cleans the now empty salad bowl. She neatly lines the cookies she had made for Daisy on a ceramic serving plate and places a glass lid on top. She looks at the time and decides it is time for her to start getting ready for bed too. She makes her way up the stairs to the bathroom. Minnie had already set out a blow up bed for Daisy, but with her luck Daisy will make Minnie sleep on the blow up bed.

Minnie yawns again getting to her bathroom and turning the knob. To her dismay, it's locked. Minnie squints at the door and tries again. She scowls and bangs on the door.

"Daisy! Open up! You should be done by now!" Minnie says. Minnie doesn't hear a response. She bangs again.

"Daisy? Daisy are you okay?" Minnie asks again. She hears nothing. Minnie's heart starts to race, attempting to turn the knob again, "Daisy! Can you hear me? Open up!"

Minnie starts to panic, trying to tell herself to calm down. The only way to lock the door was from the inside. She sees that there is a key lock on the door.

"Aha! There is a key!" Minnie snaps her fingers, "Wait... there's a key? Oh golly no... if I were a key, where would I be?"

Minnie spins in a circle, looking both ways. She spots the stairs and decides to check their first. She speeds down the steps, her bunny slippers squeaking as she walks. She stumbles to the kitchen and flings open the drawer where she usually keeps her car and house keys.

"Okay, what do we have here? Gum... no that won't do. Scissors... oooh gotta be careful with those! A screwdriver... Mickey must have left that. Um... Oh. My. Goodness... My favorite HAIRBOW! I've been looking all over for that!" Minnie exclaims giving the bow a hug. But she suddenly remembers that Daisy helped her make this bow and she has to rescue her.

"Okay well if it wasn't in there, where would it be?" Minnie asks, scurry around, opening drawer after drawer. "Oh! That's it!"

Minnie rushes to her front door and looks behind a pot. Figaro had been hiding behind it and is suprised to see Minnie in such a rush. Minnie shrieks knocking the pot over and causing Figaro to scurry away. Minnie's hand is shaking as she tries to catch her breathe. She searches through the dirt now scattered on the floor and picks up a ring of keys. But to her dismay, she had more keys on that ring than she had fingers and toes.

"Oh dear," Minnie sighs, she hurries up the stairs again, the keys jingling as she approaches the door. "I'm coming Daisy!"

She tries the first key, but it doesn't fit. She tries the second key and it doesn't fit either. She tries a third key, but this one snaps in half. She grabs a fourth key, but this one is flimsy. She squints at it and laughs, "This one is just a cookie mold!"

She continues to try but none of them work. Minnie is becoming more worried by the second.

"That does it! Daisy! I'm going to break this door down!" Minnie huffs. She runs to her room and grabs her vanity chair. She hoists it overhead and grunts, lunging it at the door. Unfortunately the chair bounces off the door and hits the ground. It seems okay for a second but then breaks into pieces. Minnie pushes it out the way.

"Okay, I'm coming in! I'm going to get this door down and save you, EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!" Minnie shouts. She slides her bunny slippers across the floor like a bull ready to charge. She screams and runs head first towards the door. She screams as the door opens wide just as she is about to burst through and she charges straight into the edge of her sink countertop, her head face planting into the remnants of Daisy's charcoal face mask.

"Minnie! My gosh you scared the heck out of me! I know you didn't want me to use your stuff, but you didn't have to get huffy about it." Daisy crosses her arms, wearing a purple bathrobe. Minnie slowly lifts her head from the bowl now covered in a wet, gooey charcoal mask. Minnie leans on the countertop and puts a hand on her hip.

"I... have been SCREAMING your name for the past half hour! Why didn't you answer?" Minnie scowls.

Daisy's eyes widen and her jaw drops, "I was just listening to music but I fell asleep."

"I didn't hear any music!" Minnie shouts, "I didn't hear anything! Silence! No music!"

Daisy steps to the side, showing Minnie the headphones on the floor next to the tub with Daisy's tablet. Daisy laughs nervously.

"I was worried sick about you! I thought you had drowned or something terrible!" Minnie frowns.

"On the bright side, your face is going to be glowing in the morning!" Daisy smiles faintly. Minnie and Daisy share a moment of silence, Daisy feeling awkward and Minnie standing with mixed emotions of terror, anger, and foolishness. But, it wouldn't last long. Minnie's expression finally softens and she starts to giggle. Daisy starts to laugh as well, and before they know it, they are laughing hysterically.

"I look like a ninja with this mask on!" Minnie smiles. Daisy turns and looks at the broken chair outside in the hallway.

"Yeah well, the next time you go on an adventure, spare your poor furniture, alright?" Daisy chuckles.

"Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to ask Mickey and Donald to come fix it." Minnie crosses her arm, pondering how to fix the chair. Daisy scoffs.

"Hah! You're better off just buying a whole brand new chair." Daisy says.

Minnie and Daisy share a mischievous glance.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Minnie makes a conniving face. Daisy gives her the same look.

"Furniture Haul!" They both shout at the same time. They laugh and Minnie begins to wipe off the mask. Soon they are off to bed with nothing but sweet dreams. They may be a handful for each other, but they were best friends and they were toons. What did you expect?


	2. Max's Adventures in Babysitting

"You've GOT to be kidding me," Max Goof says rolling his eyes. He is back in Goofy's house visiting for the summer. He only had a year left of college. He was already the hot snot following the release of his movie An Extremely Goofy Movie. It only got better when he starred in Twice Upon a Christmas with his co star, the beautiful Maggie Tanner as his love interest. He was the cool kid on campus. Everyone wanted to be his friend. And his dad was one of the legends- G.G. Goof aka, Goofy. Everybody wanted in. Unfortunately, Max had his head on straight. He didn't trust just anyone. And that only made him cooler. That's why to he is shocked to be sitting in his old room on his cell phone talking to the mouse that he often views like an aunt. The queen of Toons herself-Minnie Mouse.

"Max, please? I can't watch her tomorrow. I'm hosting the Princess Ball and everything needs to be set up in Cinderella's palace by midnight tonight. I'll be exhausted and I still am expected to make an appearance." Minnie pleads on her end. She is in her kitchen with a checklist in front of her.

"Have you ever _met _her? And you want me to babysit her for six hours? She's going to drive me crazy! She can be such a pain in the-"

"MAX!" Minnie Mouse hisses, "Vanellope is not a pain, she just has a lot of restless energy. Now I am not going to ask you twice young man. You are going to watch Vanellope Von Schweetz tomorrow night and THAT'S THAT. Am I understood?"

Max rolls his eyes, slumping on his desk, "Crystal clear. But you know, you can't keep forcing me to do stuff like this. I've got things to do."

"Like what?" Minnie asks, "Playing video games? Going to the beach? The roller rink? Gee... those all sound like activities you could do with Vanellope! Maybe you ought to try that instead of just thinking of yourself! It's not like you have a girl friend right now anyway."

"Don't remind me," Max sighs thinking of his ex girlfriend. They had really hit it off on set, and then something happened. Their relationship just faded. Everyone believed they were destined to be together forever. Sometimes he just wonders...

"Max, listen," Minnie says gently, "The truth is that Vanellope really liked hanging out with you the last time Goofy took the two of you to ride Land of Tomorrow's Speedway Go Karts. When I couldn't take her, she specifically asked about you. Please don't give her a hard time and try to have fun. Please?"

Max sighs, rubbing his palms over his eyes, "Okay, okay! I'll try to have fun and keep her occupied."

"Good! Ralph is going to drop her off at your place at 4 p.m. and she has to be in bed by 9 p.m. Ralph says she has a photoshoot for Teen Toon Magazine tomorrow morning and she needs her beauty sleep. Rapunzel is going to be her hair stylist tomorrow, and you know how energetic she gets in the morning."

"Okay... so drop off at 4, in bed by 9, pickup at 10. Anything else?" Max asks.

"Feed her pixelated food only please, not real food. You know what that does to her. Oh! And no sugar no matter how much she begs. Apparently real sugar tastes a lot different from Pixelated sugar and you will regret your entire life if you give her the real stuff." Minnie lists.

"Anything... else?" Max chuckles.

"Yes, actually. KEEP HER ALIVE PLEASE. Anyway, have fun tomorrow!" Minnie says.

"Wait! What about pay-" Max groans as Minnie hangs up, "ment. Great. At home for the summer, stuck babysitting even though the big summer skating championships are coming up."

He hears a knock at his door. He spins to find Goofy at his door. He has on his usual pink apron. Max sighs running his hands through his hair.

"Hey there son! Dinner's ready!" Goofy beams with a grin, "Who was ya on the phone with?"

"Minnie. Psh, she wants me to babysit Vanellope tomorrow while she is at that dumb Princess Ball." Max says getting up and walking with Goofy downstairs.

"Now son, those are Princesses and Queens you are talking about! They have done a lot for the young ones. Their huge role models for all the humans and the Toons. They can't help it, they're-"

"Just drawn that way," Max rolls his eyes. "Yeah I get it. Come on Dad, let's go eat. What are we having?"

"Well I tried to make some yummy mac and cheese, with good old fashioned burgers, but I cooked the mac and burnt the cheese and the burger patties got away from me." Goofy shrugs.

"So wait, what are we eating?" Max asks as they reach the kitchen. Goofy smiles and pushes open the door to find a box of pizza on the counter.

Max and Goofy share a laugh, grabbing plates and sitting down at the table.

Max and Goofy had spent the rest of the night Vanellope-proofing the house. Goofy may be a Goof, but even he is no fool. The least he could do is tidy up and put away anything that might be precious. Outside they had cleared the backyard and put away all of Max's roller skates, skateboard slides and other equipment that he used to workout during the day. They knew Vanellope knew better, but she can't help the way she was created. She lived for danger, exciting things, the fast lane. And as her creators evolve her character, she has only gotten more reckless.

They all understood how the laws of the Tooniverse work. The humans create, they get the 'Twinge' or at least that's what the Toons see it as. The Twinge was a feeling they all get when something new is created with their characters. A memory that they start to have, a calling to head to the movie studio. As the Tooniverse became more apparent back in the 1900s, their artists started confiding in them, trying to help them grow where they wanted while producing quality work. The Tooniverse and the Universe worked in sync now and it has only grown as the imagination grows.

Max had done everything he wanted to do early that morning, ready for when the time would come. He takes a deep breathe as he watches what looks like a Jeep but covered in bricks and candy pulls up to the front steps of his house. "You got this Max," Max tells himself as he trudges downstairs. He adjusts his red sweatshirt and pulls up his blue jeans.

"Help me, help me, help me, help me," Max starts muttering to himself as he opens the door. Standing before him is Ralph and Vanellope.

"Thanks for doing this Max. Felix and and I are headed into Mainstream to meet up with some storyboard writers for a spinoff series of the 30 years before Vanellope." Ralph puts his giant hands on his hips.

"Anything to keep the brand alive eh?" Max laughs.

"And me making money, don't forget!" Ralph laughs with him. Vanellope rolls her eyes with her arms crossed, "We can't all be forever popular like you, Van."

"I'm small, adorable, relatable, and a PRINCESS Ralph. Why wouldn't kids love me? Plus they see me as a glorified Mario Kart racer, I'm practically everything a little girl wants to be wrapped in candy." Vanellope says.

"Alright, kid. I'll see ya tonight okay?" Ralph says.

"Whatever, just get out of here so I can hang out with Max!" Vanellope says hopping around.

They wave goodbye to Ralph and Vanellope turns to scowl at Max.

"Okay listen," Vanellope starts, surprising Max, "Just because I'm forever stuck in kid form doesn't mean I'm ACTUALLY a kid."

"Hey, I was in the same boat as you for a long time," Max shrugs.

"Cool, so you get it then! I DON'T need a babysitter, so think of this as just a hangout where I do what I want, and you can do what you want, okay?" Vanellope says skipping past him. She looks around for a bit and spots Max's Toon Switch console.

"Now we're talking!" Vanellope says, "Hey Max-a-mile, why don't we race?"

Max lets out a sigh of release. She seemed more mature than the last time he had seen her. Maybe she was finally adjusting to being a toon. It's hard living in the Tooniverse when you are still adjusting to the fact that you were created by someone from the Mainstream's universe. It was even harder getting used to the Twinge. Max had gone through it 4 times, from the George Geef Goof cartoons, to Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie, an Extremely Goofy Movie, and Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. Vanellope only had to experience it once.

Max pulls out his all time favorite racing game, Racers Gone Rogue. It was one of the craziest Toontendo racing game ever released. He figured since Vanellope's last Twinge, a good ol' game of Mario Kart wasn't going to cut it.

Max settles down to hand Vanellope a controller. Vanellope eyes the controller and raises an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Max inspects the controller, "Um, giving you something to use? How do you expect to win if you don't have a controller?"

"Who said anything about using a controller?" Vanellope smiles conivingly.

"Wait, what's that look for?" Max's eyes widen, "Vanellope what are you ppllaannninng!"

Without warning, Vanellope grabs Max's hand and glitches. Max felt like his entire toonage was turning to bits, being stretched, weaved, ripped and put back together. When he finally composes himself, his ears are filled with screams and loud rock music. His heart is beating at the speed of light. He tugs his hand away from Vanellope, falling back on what felt like gravel.

"What the!" Max looks around his hand burning from the pavement. The pavement was hot from the burning sun. He hears a microphone squeal and he looks over to see Vanellope cheering at the top of her lungs. His jaw drops as he stands to his feet.

"Oh no," Max says. This was beyond the trouble he thought Vanellope was going to get him into. She had glitched him _inside _the game! "VANELLOPE ARE YOU CRAZY?"

There are bleachers lined on either side full of video game characters pumping their fists and cheering.

"LLLLLLAAAADDIIIIESS AND GENNTLEMEN!" An invisible announcer's voice calls, "Welcome to the end of the road! Just kidding! Welcome to the race of your life! Pick your car racers!"

A hologram appears in front of him and a list of cars plus their stats appears in front of him. He looks over to see Vanellope already scrolling through with a huge smile on her face.

"Vanellope what are you doing?" Max asks, "Take us back!"

"Max chill! It's the exact same thing as playing the game!"

"THIS IS NOT THE SAME THING! I'M INSIDE THE GAME!" Max shouts. Vanellope rolls her eyes and walks over to him.

"Max, you already know the items in the game, you already know the track, the cars and their stats, the other players! You got it all under control. Now you just have to actually steer. Come on, you play extreme sports right? Dirt bikes, roller blading, skateboarding? Now just add extreme racing to that list."

"Vanellope, I wasn't written a racer like you!" Max crosses his arms.

"Get a grip, fartbrain! You know just as well as I do that some things are up to the humans, and some things are up to us. We do get some kind of say of what becomes of us. We're ACTORS. Our genetics know when to Twinge and when not to. You can have hobbies outside what Mainlanders see." Vanellope says, "So why don't you pick a car, and let's go for a drive?"

Max ponders this for a second but then nods. He has been living as a Twinge for too long. He needs to develop a sense of self. All Toons go through it. Jessica Rabbit came to that realization a long time ago. Her saying is always 'I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way'. He was never much of a reader, but perhaps it was time he read her best selling book across the Tooniverse and the Mainstream world, Bad is Relative.

"Okay fine. Let's do it. One race but THAT'S IT." Max points his finger at her.

"Sweet cream and beans! Let's get moving!" Vanellope selects the Monster X, a Jeep with monster truck wheels, no doors and bull horns on the front of the car. Max settles for the Better Run sports car. He marvels as it appears in front of him. A convertible with a rich purple paint job, neon glowing wheels, a tricked out rim and a spoiler. Max can't help but bend down and kiss the wheels.

They hear a horn, calling all racers to the track. There are 12 racers total. The other 10 racers materialize out of nowhere and Max runs to hop in the car. He looks down at the controls, expecting it to work just like a real car, except there are no meters or anything usually deemed important. There were only 2 pedals, a steering wheel and three buttons. One button was red, one was green, the other yellow.

"What the-" He is interrupted as they hear the countdown.

"Get ready to eat my molasses snarf blat!" Vanellope shouts back at him.

"Stop hanging out with Ariel and Scuttle!" Max hisses at her. The light flashes green and Max steps on the pedal, but his back tires squeal. The people and the bleachers laugh and he looks over to see the words penalty flashing on the screen.

"You've got to be kidding!" Max says. He lifts his foot and presses down on the pedal. His car instantly jerks forward at a speed he wasn't expecting. His cheeks are practically behind his jaw and his hands work to steady it. He screams, almost running into a wall. Max spins the wheel to the right but he runs into a box, smashing it to bits. The pieces fly overhead and he ducks. He keeps driving, passing under a tunnel. Up ahead he sees a glowing, floating orb.

"Praise the maker! An item!" He slows to drive into it and he watches as the green button flashes what looks like an explosion. "YES!"

Max shouts as he presses the button. The item is released and he picks up the pace, still swerving as if he has never been in a car. In the distance he hears two rumbles and one explosion. He looks towards the sky to see the status update. The item had bumped Vanellope from first to fourth. Unfortunately it didn't do anything for Max. He is still in last place. And way behind eleventh. Max grits his teeth.

"i'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it! Time to go turbo!" Max presses on the gas as hard as he can. He is practically screaming at the top of his lungs as he weaves through the course. He doesn't know how he has survived so far, but he feels like this is the best way to catch up. He runs into pretty much every wall, runs through slow patches, but finally he can see eleventh place. Max rounds the corner pushing down on the pedal at top speed. He is inches from eleventh place. Just a couple more seconds... just a couple more feet...

Then a horn blows and his car instantly stops.

"What?" Max looks around watching as eleventh place speeds ahead, "What happened? I was right there!"

"Look up, slow poke," Vanellope says driving up next to him. He looks up, and sure enough he had been seconds to eleventh place, but he was also seconds from the finish line of his second lap and everyone else's third.

"I only did 2 laps?" Max gasps.

"You were disqualified because everyone finished their third lap but you." Vanellope smirks.

Max leans back in his car feeling more than dissatisfied. He scowls, sinking lower in his chair.

"I know you said only one but-" Vanellope starts.

"Forget it! We're doing another round!" Max says getting out of his car, "And this time I'm not holding back! I'm gonna go full force and I'm gonna win!"

"Uh huh," Vanellope giggles a bit, "Well you have fun with that. We'll see how long you last. Let's do snow village."

The scene changes and they are now on a snow track. They hear the announcer again and Max hops into his car and waits for the countdown. He looks over at Vanellope who sticks her tongue out at him. Max fumes in his head and revs his engine. He takes his foot off the pedal on count two and slams the pedal on count three. They all take off, Max scoring an acceleration. Everyone takes off and banks right. Max swerves a bit but is able to steady he is at seventh place at the moment, while Vanellope is sitting pretty at fifth place. Max hits the gas as fast as he can.

"There's a turn coming up!" Max tells himself, "I got this! I got this, I got this, I got this, I got this..."

He banks hard left but the car still spins out of control and he screams as the car drives straight off the course and he is plunged into an abyss. He feels something yank at his soul and his mind goes blank. He sees nothing but darkness and before he knows it he is back on the course with nothing but the feeling of motion sickness, dehydration, and discombobulation. Max stares forward feeling dumbfounded. He waits to regain recollection of what was going on around him but his shock of what had just happened has scared him white. Literally. His skin had faded to white.

He takes a couple deep breathes and the color starts to return to him. He grips the steering wheel so much so that the leather bends. With shaky hands, he presses the gas peddle, but just as the car starts to move he brakes. He starts again but a couple seconds later breaks.

"Don't die... don't die... don't die." Max tries to console himself. He hears the screeching of tires and he holds his breathe. He looks over to see Vanellope with a smirk on her face.

"How'd the fast life work for ya?" Vanellope asks.

"I-It w-w-wasss... I f-fe... cliff," Max tries to say but his voice is failing him.

"Take a step into my ride and let me show you how it's done," Vanellope says patting the passenger seat. Max cautiously gets into Vanellope's monster truck patting the seat.

"Where's the seatbelt?" Max asks. becoming more frantic.

Vanellope laughs hysterically, "This is RACING Max. Toon racing. You'd better hold onto something."

Max screams as Vanellope steps on the gas. She had waisted so much time the other racers were catching up and she needed to make sure they didn't pass her. Max holds onto the grip above, another on the roof of the car. Vanellope drifts right, the snow being tossed onto the sidewalk. Vanellope laughs and whoops as she speeds through. Max looks like he's going to vomit, but she keeps up the speed.

"Watch this!" Vanellope says. Max sees the speed bump and item and he looses his voice to protest. As he turns he holds his breathe as she takes the speed and banks left taking the shortcut which is a winding tunnel. The truck races up and over the wall, turning upside down and back again safely. Max was screaming at the top of his lungs by now which is only fueling Vanellope's energy.

Behind her she sees three items pummeling towards her.

"Eat my dust chickens!" Vanellope shouts. She presses the yellow button and releases a red trail of fire that burns all of the items headed towards her.

"How'd you do that?" Max screams.

"The red is a speed power up, the green releases an item forward, and the yellow sends the item backwards! Come on dude it's basic driving skills!" Vanellope says. The car straightens up and she can see the finish line. She looks over at an already terrified Max but doesn't stop. She presses the red button and speeds through the finish line. Vanellope cheers and hollers. The rest of the players past the finish line and they disappear, resetting the game. Vanellope jumps out of the car and Max follows. He stumbles out of the car and onto his back.

Vanellope cautiously makes her way around to stare at him. She pokes his arm but she can see his chest moving.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"That. Was. Awesome." Max says quietly, "But I NEVER want to do that again. In fact, you can KEEP this game once you get us out of here. I am a roller blader, I lift weights, I skateboard, I solve mysteries, but I WILL NOT. RACE. CARS."

Vanellope gives a laugh and takes Max's hand. She glitches and they are back in Goofy's living room. Max looks over at the time and they only had two and a half hours left and Vanellope would need to be in bed soon.

"Okay, _maybe_ I shouldn't have taken you in there." Vanellope admits, "It's just that you're so good at the sporting thing I thought you would enjoy doing it with me."

Max sits up trying not to hurl, "Vanellope, I'll admit I wasn't keen on babysitting. But you didn't need to take me through death to get me to have fun with you. I've always had fun with you. You just have so much energy that sometimes it's hard to keep up with you."

"Really? Did you have fun today?" Vanellope beams.

"I had tons of fun! I feel like I'm dying, but it was still fun." Max says, "So, how about we get you something to eat and get you to bed?"

"Pssh, who says I'm tired?" Vanellope rolls her eyes. But just as she says that she lets out a huge yawn.

"Like you said earlier, our bodies know what part of us is Twinge and what part of us is us. As a video game character you might not always need sleep, but you're a Pixel generated Toon who needs sleep to function properly." Max says.

"I know, I know," Vanellope frowns, "Recharge or die hard."

"That's right," Max smiles. "Now let's get something to eat."

"Ooooh we can have-" Vanellope starts but Max holds up a hand.

"Nope, I already ordered in some food. I was given specific instructions. You're on a pixel only diet."

Vanellope groans, giving Max something to laugh about. Max takes Vanellope's hand and together they head to the kitchen.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. They had fun chatting and playing board games until Vanellope falls asleep with her head on Max's lap a quarter till nine. They had been watching reruns of Tail Spin and she had curled up next to him with a blanket and eventually fell asleep. She had exhausted him just like he thought she would and he eventually fell asleep himself. At five till ten, Max hears the doorbell ring. He struggles to open his eyes and looks down to find Vanellope still fast asleep. A tired Max scoops Vanellope into his arm and hands her off to Ralph. Ralph thanks him and tries to give him some simoleon, the official currency for the Tooniverse. Max declines and sends them on their way. He sighs, looking back on how much fun he had today and heads to bed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for all the reads and follows thus far! I'm trying to keep the original concept of ToonTown from what we already previously know about it from the parks to Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Bonkers!, House of Mouse, and ToonTown online. It is never set in stone the full extent to what ToonTown is, how it works, and who lives where so bear with me as I piece it all together. **


	3. House of Mouse Part 1

Minnie walks quickly through town trying to keep all of her papers from falling out of her arms. It was going to be a while before they opened House if Mouse again, but they were determined to keep it going this time. Minnie's pink heels click against the pavement, she has a bag swung over her shoulder, and a coffee cup in her right hand, Her outfit was rather classy—pink heels, black leggings and a dark pink ruffle skirt, a white tank top and a bedazzled denim jacket. Her bow was pink with small crystals on it, courtesy of Daisy a week back.

Minnie glances at her watch and makes a worried face, "I'm not going to make it to the bank in time! Oh, I wish Mickey would tell me where he was!"

As if he was listening, Mickey comes stumbling out of Spectro Cafe, the neighborhood coffee and pastry shop. Mickey balances himself, coffee sloshing to the floor. Minnie stops dead in her tracks, taken aback by his appearance. He has on what looks like skinny jeans, red tennis shoes, a navy shirt and black leather jacket with a plaid scarf draped over his shoulder. His sunglasses rest on the tip of his nose.

"Mickey Mouse?" Minnie says. Mickey finally looks up and straightens his back with a shy smile on his face.

"Hiya Minnie, oh I mean," Mickey stutters clearing his throat and leaning on the chair next to him, "Hey there."

Minnie glances around curiously wondering if there was someone pranking her.

"Um, are you okay?" Minnie, "You don't seem quite yourself."

"Well, we are going to the bank, and I need to appeal the younger crew so, uh, well this is how I do it!" Mickey puts his free hand in his pocket and flashes Minnie the most smooth face he could muster, "How do I look, princess?"

Minnie giggles, putting her papers back in their folder and setting it down on the nearest table. "Oh Mickey Mouse! You look fine, but, um, I don't think skinny jeans are your thing."

Mickey frowns and looks down, "Gosh I don't see how people wear these! I can barely walk! Ya try to sit down and I can't bend my legs! I look like a stiff rag doll!"

"How about we leave this kind of behavior to Mortimer, huh?" Minnie smiles, taking Mickey's coffee and handing him the folder, "Here. This will make you look more professional!"

Minnie and Mickey start the walk to Jelly Bean Bank. Toon Town had grown immensely over the years and has gotten more and more famous for the stars that lived there. They had all become a big family. The Toons took care of each other. They challenged each other. Some were enemies, some were able to look past their complex storylines. Toontown was only a small portion of Castleton.

"Do you really think we are going to get the loan?" Mickey asks as they journey. "What if they don't like my outfit? What if they don't think I'm funny enough? What if they don't think we can staff the club? What if—"

"Mickey!" Minnie glares at him, "I told you I've got it all figured out! It'll be fine as long as we have those papers."

"You're right," Mickey sighs, "We'll be fine!"

Mickey suddenly steps on his shoelace and he is unable to regain his footing. He falls to the floor and the paper go flying. Minnie watches in horror as they scatter.

"Mickey the papers! We need those!" Minnie gasps dropping the coffees.

"Come on! Let's grab as many as we can!" Mickey says bolting to his feet. Minnie takes off, swiping at a paper floating in front of her. She grabs it and picks up the few that had still been on the ground. Mickey runs to a nearby parked car where a paper had been stuck in between a windshield. He grabs it just as the parking meter dings. Within seconds a police officer whizzes by and puts a pink parking ticket on the windshield.

"I guess time was a nickel off!" Mickey shrugs and laughs to himself. He hears Minnie call him from afar. He charges after towards her.

"I think I got all the papers that went south. What about you?" Mickey informs her.

"Well I almost got all of them," Minnie grimaces.

"Uh oh, that's not a good face! What's missing? The plan? The blueprints? The staff list?" Mickey asks.

Minnie bites her finger and points to the balcony of Stinky Pete's apartment.

"The budget plan." Minnie responds.

"Oh no! Without that we can't get the loan! Could you do the budget freelance? Stinky Pete is not going to want me up there. There was a reason they cast him for the second Toy Story, ya know!" Mickey pleads.

"I'm not that good! I had Max help me with most of the math and he is tutoring some high schoolers. He won't make it here in time for the presentation to help me! It would also take too long." Minnie reasons.

"We can't put this off another week!" Mickey says before getting a determined look on his face, "Alright I've got this."

"Mickey, he won't give it to you!" Minnie tugs on his jacket.

"Who said anything about askin'? I'm gonna climb the fire escape and climb over!" Mickey says triumphantly.

"Hurry up," Minnie pushes him onward, trying not to stress.

Minnie watches with horror as Mickey starts to make the climb. It was smart, but the only problem is that Mickey will somehow have to get from the fire escape which is on the side of the building to the front. Minnie bites her glove, pacing back and forth. Of all the papers to lose, she had to lose the budget plan!

"Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?" A police officer says walking to Minnie. Minnie's eyes widen and she grabs his arm and points across the street. Above her Mickey is attempting to grab a flag pole to swing onto Pete's balcony.

"I don't see anything," the officer squints.

"Officer! It was terrible! A car came speeding through here and made me drop my coffee! See? The spill is right there!" Minnie points to the spilled coffee cups she had dropped earlier.

"You need two cups of coffee to get through the day? That really is a tragedy." The Officer shakes his head, "how about we go get you some more?"

Minnie agrees and starts to walk away. Mickey, however, had finally snagged the budget plan and gave a shout, "AHA!"

The officer whips around, "What was that?"

Minnie's heart rate picks up, but to her surprise Mickey was no where in sight. She looks around, wondering where he could have gone. Finally she spots two ears sticking out from the potted plant on Pete's balcony.

"It must be those rascally street rats! I think I'm just going to get to the bank before something else happens." Minnie diverts his attention.

"Do you need any help ma'am?" The officer asks, "I have no problem being an escort."

"That's okay!" Minnie responds quickly, "My boyfriend should be here any second to walk with me!"

"Okay, well you have a good day miss," The Officer tips his hat and starts on his way. Minnie breathes a sigh of relief and looks over to where Mickey has emerged from his hiding place. He has the paper in his hand. He folds it and put it in his pocket. He jumps from the balcony to swing on the pole, but he loses his footing. Minnie gasps in horror! Mickey, quickly grabs onto the edge of the balcony. He smiles down at Minnie but once again loses his grip and starts to fall. He lands on a red awning that covered the entrance to Stinky Pete's building and slips to the ground. Minnie rushes towards him.

"Mickey! Are you okay?" Minnie panics, helping Mickey to his feet.

"The awning broke my fall, but uh," Mickey laughs nervously and turns. Minnie stifles back a laugh at the tear on the back of Mickey's pants.

"Hey that's, not funny!" Mickey huffs, but Minnie can't help it. Soon the two of them are in a fit of giggles.

"How about you just take off your jacket and tie it around your waist? That's hip and it will cover up your, uh, mishap!" Minnie suggests. Mickey follows her instructions and ties his jacket around his waist.

"Well how do I look!" Mickey exclaims.

"You look like your sixteen again," Minnie laughs glancing down at her watch, "Oh Mickey we need to hurry!"

"Hold on to those papers," Mickey grabs her hand and they take off to the bank.


	4. Donald's Test

"Wait a second," Donald Duck narrows his eyes at the table for one set up in front of him. The restaurant was fairly empty and definitely not high class. Minnie Mouse had dragged him out of the Tooniverse into the human's world to a small local restaurant. He had hesitantly agreed but now he was doubting everything, "What's all this? What's going on?"

Minnie seems frazzled for a bit but smiles, "Uhhhhmmm it's a special dinner! Just for you!"

"Why here?" Donald Duck asks crossing his arms, "Is it my birthday that I forgot about? Because usually _my _birthday is the only one I remember-"

"Stop asking questions!" Minnie suddenly blurts, and then composes herself, "I mean, it's a surprise! But for tonight I shall wait on you hand and foot."

"Hand and foot? What did I do?" Donald's expression softens.

"It's a friendship gesture," Minnie smiles, "You know I love doing kind things for my friends!"

"Yes, but you usually just bring me cookies... or pie... or _money_." Donald sighs dreamily over the thought of money.

"Well I thought I'd treat you to all... three! This place was rented out just for you!" Minnie laughs nervously.

"Is that so?" Donald glares looking over her shoulder, "Then why's that guy eating soup over there in the corner?"

Minnie turns her head to gaze at the man in the corner eating his soup and sipping a small glass of soda. She cringes and turns her focus back to Donald, "It was a dual arrangement."

Donald seems to contemplate this. For a split second he thinks he spies a bead of sweat on Minnie's face but chooses to ignore it. Minnie and Mickey had been his best friends pretty much since he was twinged into the world. He shrugs and sits down. He figures as long as Minnie is offering he might as well go with the flow. So what if his best friend wanted to treat him to dinner and dessert? She had gone through this much trouble to bring him hear and set up this fancy table. He should enjoy it!

"Okay so what kind of drink can I offer you?" Minnie asks him.

"I'll take the special!" Donald says happily, sitting down at the table and grinning from ear to ear. Minnie stops in her tracks and opens her eyes wide.

"Special?" Minnie asks him.

"Yeah! Don't fine establishments such as this one usually have some kind of special?" Donald raises an eyebrow.

"Well I mean, yes but-"

"Then I want the specialty drink for the evening!" Donald says proudly, "Well, go on, chop chop!"

Minnie again giggles nervously and spins on her heels, walking away to the kitchen.

"This is going to be a great night!" Donald beams.

* * *

Minnie hurries to the back kitchen and immediately pulls out her phone, her heart beating so fast it could jump out of her chest. She starts tippity tapping at her phone, unlocking it and quickly finding Daisy in her speed dial. She puts it up to her ear and waits for her to pick up.

"Minnie?" Daisy's voice comes from the other line.

"Daisy!" Minnie whispers, trying not to let her voice carry into the restaurant, "This plan is crazy! My voice is shaking, I'm sweating... I-I can't do this!"

_"Minnie, sweetie! It's not that hard. All you have to do is keep him occupied okay? I've staged a few... events for the evening. All you have to do is serve him hand and foot. It'll be a breeze."_

"A breeze? A breeze she says! Have you ever hung out with Donald? He's a nightmare when you try to do anything nice for him like this! He goes full Gaston!" Minnie huffs into the phone.

_"Of course I know that! That's why you're doing this and not me. You are way more patient than I am. All you have to do is keep him occupied while I do the probing. I have a camera and audio set up and I can see and hear everything."_ Daisy says, _"Now put on that earpiece I gave you so I help guide you on what kinds of stuff to say."_

Minnie shakes her head, grabbing the earpiece Daisy had given her. It has a strap that slings hooks over her ears and hangs on the inside of her eardrum. She was still shaking just trying to hold the phone.

_"Can you hear me?"_ Daisy says in stereo through the phone and the earpiece. Minnie cringes, adjusting the volume on the earpiece.

"Yes I can hear you!" Minnie hisses.

_"Great! Now do as the duck says and get him the special."_ Daisy instructs.

"And what exactly is that supposed to be?" Minnie growls.

_"Minnie, I could hear you roll your eyes. Watch that. And how should I know? You're the cook not me. Just mix a bunch of drinks together."_

"But Daisy I—"

_"You got this! You're the best! Counting on you!"_ Daisy says cutting Minnie off and hanging up the phone. Minnie is left in the kitchen feeling dumbfounded. She closes her phone and about jumps out of her skin as she turns around and she hears a loud thud from behind her. She turns and finds Donald leaning against the door frame.

"I'm waiting on my— This kitchen is disgusting! Surely you're not going to make _my _food back here?" Donald scoffs.

"Of course not!" Minnie grimaces, "I'm going to do a deep clean just in time for your dinner! Also your drink is so special it has to be hand created from scratch. It'll be out in a moment!"

"Awww," Donald sighs, "You're the best friend a guy could ask for. I wish Daisy would act like that every once in a while."

_"WHHHHAAAAT?!" _ Minnie cringes hearing Daisy's voice pipe in from her earpiece. Donald leaves Minnie in the kitchen and Minnie sighs. She scrambles around to the fridge while Daisy lets her mouth run with anger. Minnie picks up two types of soda, a lemon lime soda and an orange soda. She sets them both on the counter and grimaces. Minnie supposes mixing the two was the best she was going to have. Daisy had rented out the building and had already stocked the kitchen with supplies. She takes out a brand new glass and fills it with ice from an Ice bag she had picked up from the gas station on her way here. Minnie Fills the glass with mostly orange soda, then adds a pinch of the lemon lime. She quickly slices a lime in half, draping it over the edge of the glass.

"This better be enough," Minnie sighs as she puts the best smile on her face she can muster. She walks out to Donald's table who was still grinning from ear to ear. She sets the glass down on the table and watches Donald twist his duck bill into a frown.

"What is it?" Donald asks poking an eye to the edge of the glass.

"It's... uh.. It's orange de France!" Minnie says with her best accent that she can. Donald nods his approval and takes a sip. His eyes widen and Minnie holds her breathe.

"It's amazing! Wow this must be some high quality stuff!" Donald says, "Alright, where's the menu?"

Minnie looks around and silently fumes in her head. Daisy had not, in fact, provided her with a menu. In fact, she had provided her with no means of prepared food at all. Whatever Donald wanted Minnie was going to have to make herself, in the dirty kitchen, by herself, with an impatient duck and no way to keep him occupied.

"I-It's, uh... It's an open menu!" Minnie blurts.

"Open menu? What's that?" Donald raises his eyebrow.

"It's where you choose what you want to eat!" Minnie smiles weakly.

"Like a buffet?" Donald says excitedly.

"No. You tell me what you want me to cook, and I'll cook it!" Minnie responds.

"Summer salmon nicoise!" Donald beams.

Minnie stands dumbfounded. She wasn't even sure she knew what that was! Then again, as a sailor, Donald had been to more places than probably even she had. Mickey and Donald were constantly on the go, taking trips, getting into shennanigans and ending up all over the news. Most of their adventures get turned into shorts as damage control for Disney.

"Oh... alright then, I'll get that started. But it might be a while." Minnie says, turning to leave.

"That's okay, the entertainment will keep me occupied." Donald leans back in the chair.

Minnie once again stops short. This entire night is turning out to be even worse than she had originally anticipated! Salmon Nicoise? Entertainment? Specialty drinks? _Donald and Daisy deserve each other, _Minnie thinks, _they're both loud, snippy, and high maintenance!_

_"Don't worry Minnie! I figured he'd pull something stupid like that. I've got people on the way already. They're going to start setting up in a minute or two." _Daisy's voice says through Minnie's earpiece.

Minnie hurries back to the kitchen before responding, "What kind of entertainment?"

_"You'll see,"_ Daisy says with a sly voice. Minnie hits her palm to her forehead. She shakes it off and pulls out her phone. She clicks on the first website with the recipe.

"30-35 minutes!" Minnie sighs, "Okay let's see what we have..." Minnie looks in the fridge and breathes a sigh of relief. Daisy had packed it with a bunch of random items. The cabinet next to it contained dry ingredients basic to have in the kitchen. It looked like the only items she needed that Daisy didn't have salmon, dijon mustard, and a shallot.

"Daisy, I have to go to the store to get some items. How long is the entertainment going to be around?" Minnie says into her earpiece.

_"You won't have to worry about a thing," _Daisy snickers, _"I've got it all under control."_

Minnie sighs and quickly rushes to grab her car keys. Before she can reach the door she hears an ear piercing howl. Minnie's eyes widen in horror at the sound of a familiar guitar followed by more yelps and the clicking of heels.

"Oh no," Minnie squeaks, "It's _them_." She practically sprints out the back door. She had no doubt in her mind she was going to have all the time she needed to get Donald's food. With those two around, they could go all night. Minnie just hopes she doesn't come back to a destroyed building.

* * *

Donald jumps ten feet in the air, shrieking as balloons, streamers, glitter, and anything else you could imagine to be at a fiesta bursts through the doors. He hears the call and Donald gasps in terror.

"Oh no!" Donald shouts, "Panchito? Jose? What are you doing here! This is supposed to be my quiet evening! You hear that? _Mine!_"

"Donald!" Panchito Pistoles strums his guitar and gives him a hug. Panchito knew about Donald's... _personal bubble_ but chose to ignore it as usual, "My friend, my amigo! We are the entertainment tonight for your relaxing evening!"

Donald shrivels into his chair with a sigh. Jose Carioca pokes his head through the door, tipping his hat with his usual debonair smile. Behind him is a trail of beautiful flamenco dancers, each clothed to the nines with long flowing red dresses, black glitter heels with flower embellishments, and matching hair clips. Donald's jaw drops and Jose comes on the other side of him whispering in his ear.

"Now, now Donald! You don't _really _want to send these _beautiful _ladies all the way back home do you? They came _so_ far just to see you!" Jose Carioca smiles like the devil on Donald's shoulder.

"Well it would be a shame to send them home," Donald twinkles his fingers at the girls.

"That's the spirit! Come on my friends! It's time to put on a fiesta!" Panchito shouts. He strums his guitar vividly and to Donald's horror, a mariachi band bursts through the door, blaring their horns. They try to place a fedora on Donald's head but he protests.

"Hey! Where's my sombrero?" Donald glares.

"Sorry my friend," Panchito winks at him, "That's my trademark."

"This one is for you," Jose Carioca laughs, "Because mine is also a Carioca original. There's only one Donald, so there should be only one special hat for him!"

Donald reluctantly takes the hat. As soon as he does they spin him around and they begin to play loudly. Donald is rather annoyed, wishing it were quieter. He looks towards the kitchen, his tummy rumbling. Minnie usually knows exactly what he likes. It seemed rather odd for her to plan a quiet evening, yet call his boisterous friends. He was starting to question the entire evening. Once they finish playing the first song, the lights turn off.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Donald says, his thoughts being interrupted. All of a sudden a spotlight comes on, highlighting one of the flamenco dancers. She had a set of castanets in her hand. She begins her dance, the beautiful sound of the clicking from her castanets plus the thumping of her heels against the floor was mesmerizing. Donald's jaw drops as the guitarist continues to play, everyone stopping to watch the dancer. Her movements were entrancing. He glances around the room and squawks, seeing Panchito and Jose with straws drinking from his cup. He swats their hands and they grimace at him.

Before long, the other two dancers join her and they gesture for Donald to get up. Donald wants to say no. But he loves to dance! On the other hand, he has always felt that Daisy had eyes in the back of her head. But he LOVES to dance! Still he hangs back and shakes his head. Absolutely not! The last thing he needed was someone tattling on him. Daisy might break up with him for the third time this week! He really did love Daisy, they just butted heads too much. She was especially jealous of women. If it had just been the mariachi band, Donald wouldn't have hesitated. But the ladies were his kryptonite.

"Donald. Donald. Donald. Donald!" Panchito and Jose start to chant. The music picks up and Donald can feel his tail feathers go on autopilot. The music was calling to him.

"Resist!" Donald says aloud to control himself.

Panchito and Jose waste no time getting up to join the dancers. Donald pulls his hat over his eyes and ears as if the thickness of it would block the sound. The dancers' heels clang against the ground, shaking him where he sits. Donald wraps his legs around the base of the chair and grips the sides of the chair with his hand. The music was so moving that his tail feathers, shaking with the music, scooch the chair back and forth.

"I. Must. Resist!" Donald says, the chair starting to jump each time someone would move to the music, "MIINNNNIIIEEE!"

* * *

Minnie rushes back as soon as she can. Luckily the grocery stores had been relatively empty. She could hear Daisy on the line laughing hysterically and Minnie almost felt bad for Donald. She busts through the back door to the kitchen and she almost drops everything, hearing the crash from outside.

"Oh my goodness!" Minnie exclaims. She quickly starts rummaging to turn the oven on as well as the stove, "Should I check on him?"

_"What a buzz kill! But fine, you'd better go end his torcher," _Daisy sighs. Minnie groans and when she opens the door she is met with horror. There was confetti all over the floor, Donald's drink had been empty, the room was filled with music, and poor Donald had faceted himself to his chair which had been knocked over.

"Daisy! This is madness! We have to stop!" Minnie says, knowing very well that they can't hear her.

_"But why! I still have to test his patience with dinner! Oh and speaking of which I need you to swap that sauce out with hot sauce and-"_

"No! I'm not going to torcher my friend for your sick game!"

_"But Minnie-"_

"Daisy this isn't love! Love would _talk _things through even if it ends up in an argument! Daisy you have to learn to work with Donald's weaknesses and quit trying to change him. And quite frankly you need to work on some things for yourself as well! Now I'm through! You had better have your pretty little tail feathers down here in ten minutes! Am I understood?" Minnie fumes.

Daisy mumbles on the other line, but Minnie stomps her foot, "Am I understood!?"

_"Yes! Fine okay I'm coming! Gosh," _Daisy finally hangs up. Minnie rolls her eyes. She goes back into the kitchen and starts the dinner. Something good was going to come out of this dinner. She was determined. Once everything is underway, she walks back out and sees the ruckus is still going on. Daisy was waiting outside of the restaurant peeking through the blinds. She seemed ashamed to come inside. Minnie ducks her head as a pinata flies over her. Minnie is steaming hot upset. She stomps her foot takes a deep breathe.

"Quiet!" Minnie shouts at the top of her lungs. Everyone freezes in their tracks. Donald quacks and struggles to free himself from the chair that he had entwined himself in. He lifts the fedora off his head and runs to give Minnie a hug.

"Get these lunatics away from me!" Donald pleads, wrapping his arms around her legs and begging.

"That's it, everyone needs to leave! I thank you for your time but the party is over!" Minnie points towards the door.

"So long suckers!" Donald laughs, but looks over to see Minnie was still angry. She couldn't possibly be mad at him, could she?

Before the door closes Minnie practically screams, "DAISY DUCK GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Daisy?" Donald puts his hands on his head, "Oh no!"

Daisy struts in with quite an annoyed face. She has on a pink boa, a black sparkly dress and matching shoes. The feathers on her head had been neatly pulled back into a ponytail. Minnie goes to work fixing the table Donald had been sitting at.

"Wait a second, what's the big idea?" Donald asks, "Why is Daisy here? Why were they here?"

"Sit down! Both of you!" Minnie demands. Daisy rolls her eyes and takes a seat across from Donald.

"Now Daisy, can you tell him what this was all about?" Minnie crosses her arms and glares at Daisy.

Daisy sighs and starts, "Fine. After we broke up on Tuesday and made up Tuesday afternoon, I wanted to make sure you were being serious about controlling your anger, your ego, your issues with women, your-"

"What? So this was all a set up!" Donald gasps, "Minnie, how could you!"

"Look, both of you are my friends, but I cannot keep doing your dirty work! Donald, last week you made me send Daisy the ugliest dress just to see how she would react." Minnie starts. Daisy gasps and is about to retaliate but Minnie cuts her off, "And DAISY! Staging this entire night like a maniac? It was beyond rude! And let's not forget the Spray Me cookies, and the glitter bomb, the breakup letters, the secret admirer letters-"

"Wait those were all her?" Donald says, "That's it! We're-"

"NO!" Minnie shouts, "You two are so in love with each other that you keep playing these sick games on each other to see if the other is dedicated! You wouldn't keep being this idiotic if you didn't care for each other. Each time you guys breakup, Mickey and I have to hear the sob stories, and clean up the mascara, and bake cakes, and come up with these elaborate get back together parties. I'm sick of it! You two need to work through your issues without using other people."

Minnie spins on her heels and leaves them there to talk. Minnie isn't sure if this is a good idea, but she puts in headphones and gets to work finishing the dinner. she starts to hear some mumblings. Then those mumblings get louder. Soon the mumblings turn into yelling and Minnie starts to doubt her decision. She hears the yelling go on for about another five minutes. Finally things settle down. Minnie figures either they worked things out or they've killed each other.

Minnie decides to sneak a peek and grimaces, watching them make goo goo eyes at each other. Minnie breathes a sigh of relief and finishes up the plates. She is happy she bought enough food for two. She wanders out into the restaurant and sets the plates down in front of them.

"Bon appetit!" Minnie beams. Daisy and Donald smile at her.

"Thank you Minnie," Donald says, "You were absolutely right. I need to appreciate Daisy more and learn to work out our issues."

"And I need to trust Donald more," Daisy smiles standing up and giving her a hug, "I couldn't have done this without you. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be going now."

"Wait! But I just made you dinner-"

"Oh that's okay hun, we're going to go to a more _established _restaurant than this place. Bye dear! Call you later!" Daisy says linking arms with Donald and walking out of the door. Minnie watches as Donald opens the door to Daisy's car and lets her in the passengers seat. Donald shoots Minnie a thumbs up and hops into the driver's seat. Minnie sighs as they drive off leaving her alone in a dingy old restaurant with a fancy dinner.

"Oh well. I guess love is complicated sometimes," Minnie laughs to herself as she begins to pack up.


End file.
